


O prazer de voltar

by french_vanilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_vanilla/pseuds/french_vanilla
Summary: Harry após 10 anos morando em outra cidade  com seus pais, para concluir seus estudos, consegue uma vaga para lecionar na sua cidade natal.





	1. Aparências dos personagens

Scorpions H. Malfoy  
Idade: 10 anos  
Cabelo: platinado e bagunçado  
Olho : verde  
Altura: 1,33 

Draco L. Malfoy  
Idade:25 anos  
Cabelo: platinado e liso  
Olho : azul acidentado  
Altura : 1,63

Harry S. Potter  
Idade: 25 anos  
Cabelo : castanho escuro e bagunçado  
Olho: verde  
Altura : 1,94

Remus J. Lupin  
Idade: 46  
Cabelo : castanho quase loiro e um pouco bagunçado  
Olho: âmbar com variação para verde dependendo da luz  
Altura : 1,70

Sirius O. Black  
Idade:48  
Cabelo : preto ondulado  
Olho: azul acidentado  
Altura :1,95

James C. Potter  
Idade:48  
Cabelo : castanho e bagunçado  
Olho: verde  
Altura : 1,96

Severo T. Snape  
Idade:46  
Cabelo : preto e liso  
Olho: preto  
Altura : 1,64


	2. Cap 2

Harry após 10 anos mostrando em outra cidade com seus pais, para concluir seus estudos, consegue uma vaga para lecionar na sua cidade natal na escola em que seu pai dava aulas de Química. Assim podendo ficar mais próximo de seus padrinhos, Remus J. Lupin-Black e Sirius O. Black .

Assim que ele e seu pai chegam no aeroporto são recebidos por dois homens e uma criança de 9/10 anos .

____ Padrinho que saudade! - diz Harry à Sirius enquanto o abraça.

____ Harry para de drama tá parecendo o seu pai , vocês se falaram ontem - fala Severo rabugento - e larga meu filho seu pulguento .

____ Eu só peguei pulga uma vez na faculdade por que eu fui ajudar o Moony na feira de adoção, cabelo de sebo - fala Sirius dramaticamente. 

____ Sirius pare de agir com criança e oi Harry querido - diz Remus carinhosamente enquanto afagava o cabelo bagunçado da criança do seu lado que assustadoramente se parecia comigo mas ele me lembrava outra pessoa na qual não me recordava - fale oi querido .

____ Oi - fala ele timidamente. 

____ Oi pequenino - fala meu pai fazendo carinho no seu cabelo - qual o seu nome? 


	3. Cap 3

____ Meu nome é Scorpions, Scorpions Malfoy - fala orgulhoso 

____ Você disse Malfoy? - meu pai pergunta - você não se parece nada com Lucius. 

____ O senhor conhece meu avô? - pera avô? então ele é filho do Draco? 

____ Claro que sim ele é um grande amigo meu e eu sou padrinho do Draco - fala meu pai ainda um pouco confuso. 

____ Então você é padrinho do meu pai ?- fala Scorpions inprecionado .

____ Como assim você é filho do Draco ele tem apenas 25 anos e você tem provavelmente 10 ?!? O que raios aconteceu nesses 10 anos que estivemos fora ? 

____ Pai por favor vai assustar a criança! - falo divertido - mas então scorp onde está seu pai ?

____ Ele está de plantão no hospital então pediu para o tio pads para eu ficar com eles ate ele sair do trabalho .

_____ Humm, bom eu não sei vocês mas eu não quero ficar morando no aeroporto. - falo lembrando a todos que ainda estávamos no meio do aeroporto .

_____ Bom vocês vão lá pra casa né? - perguntou Remus

_____ Não, obrigado Remus mas eu já pedi para James arrumar nossa antiga casa para já chegarmos e não ter que lidar com tantas caixas de mudança - diz meu pai .

____ Nem pensar, vocês vão lá pra casa almoçar conosco e aproveitamos e chamamos o pongs ! 

Já em largo Grimmauld, n° 12 a casa que Sirius herdou dos Black , meu pai vai para a cozinha com Remus enquanto eu, Sirius e scorp ficamos na sala jogando conversa fora .

Durante o almoço Remus passa mal então Sirius enciste em levá-lo para o hospital alegando que não é a primeira vez que ele passa mal na semana, então eu e meu pai ficamos cuidando de scorp que depois de um tempo dorme no meu colo, não sei porque mas sinto uma sensação boa quando fico perto do Scorpions como se eu deve-se protejelo de todo mal e ainda tem o fato de que ele se parece bastante comigo mas deve ser porque ele provávelme é filho de Pansy Parkson que sempre teve olhos verdes e cabelo escuro . Quando eles voltaram só faltava Sirius subir pelas paredes de tanta felicidade .

_____ Eu vou ser pai porra ! O Moony tá grávido! 

_____ Linguagem - fala Remus que estava do lado dele .

_____ O que ?!?- falamos eu e meu pai espantados enquanto Scorpions se mexia no meu colo . Nos não esperávamos que Remus poderia engravidar já que faz algum tempo desde que ele é Sirius se casaram e ele nunca deu sinal de que engravidaria .

____ Pera aí, o que eu perdi ? - Logo após ouvir a voz do meu pai eu me levanto com cuidado para não acordar o scorp que não desgruda de mim nem eu tenho a intenção de souta-lo e vou de encontro ao meu pai que fazia uma semana que eu não o via pois ele veio antes para arrumar a casa . ____ Oi filho - fala bagunçado meu cabelo quando me vê - oi querido - fala dando um selinho no topo da cabeça do meu pai que estava sentado no sofá - o que está acontecendo aqui ? _____ Esse animal do seu amigo que chegou gritando parecendo um retardado, e quase que ele acorda do sporp e você sabe como é acordar uma criança Malfoy - fala Severus fazendo referência às vezes que Draco ia dormir na casa deles . _____ Para de ser estraga prazeres seu morcego rabugento, até parece que James não fez a mesma coisa quando descobriu que você estava grávido do Harry - fala Sirius se sentando ao lado de Remus e eu me sento ao lado dos meus pais com scorp no meu colo .


	4. Cap 4

Cap 4   
Depois de Sirius se acalmar eles explicam tudo direito então depois de um chá com muitas conversas sendo postas em dia fomos para casa e quando eu tenho que me separar do scorp eu sinto uma dor como se eu o estivesse abandonando pela segunda vez algo que é ridículo já que é a primeira vez que o vejo . Então quando chegamos eu vou para o meu antigo quarto que é onde eu vou ficar até que eu arrume uma cassa para mim já que eu já tenho 25 anos e um trabalho não da para ficar morando na casa dos meus pais .

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS 

Eu acordo com o despertador fazendo escândalo e meu pai (Severus) ralhando com meu pai (James) que provavelmente foi fazer café da manhã e como meu pai fala " fez uma bomba atômica que destruiu minha cosinha" . Me levanto e tomo um banho e escovo os dentes, pois hoje será o meu primeiro dia lecionando em hogwarts, desço as escadas e me deparo com uma sena maravilhosa de meu pai tentando tirar uma gosma do teto enquanto meu pai ralha com ele por "inventar moda " .

____ Bom dia família - digo entre risos .

____ Bom dia querido - fala meus pais juntos .

____ O que ouve ? - pergunto apontando para o teto .

____ Ah isso, foi seu pai tentando fazer panquecas. - fala meu pai com desdém .

____ Hum...- falo tomando uma caneca de café .

____ Harry você poderia dar uma carona para o scorp? Pelo que parece ouve uma emergência no hospital então Draco teve deixar ele com Sirius mas ele vai acompanhar o Remus numa consulta hoje de manhã então só sobrou você. 

____ Claro, eu aproveito e dou um oi para os padrinhos - falo terminando meu café - tchau pai, pai - me despedi e enquanto saía pude ver a massa da panqueca cair toda na cabeça do meu pai( James ) .

____ Tchau filho - os dou gritaram .

Fui para o meu carro um jeep cinza entao coloco R.U Mine - Arctic Monkeys para tocar e me dirijo para a casa dos meus padrinhos e vejo que Scop já estava do lado de fora me esperando, então estaciono do lado dele. 

____ Oi Harry - fala entrando no carro .


	5. Cap 5

____ Oi scorp, vamos ?- falo dando partida quando ele termina de colocar o cinto de segurança 

____ Vamos !! - a música acaba e começa a tocar Animal _ Miike Snow - nossa eu nuca ia adivinhar que você ouvia esse tipo de música Harry, eu também gosto de rock e indie - fala scorp um pouco inprecionado. 

____ Jura ? Que legal, seu pai nunca gostou muito de rock mas quando éramos mais novos costumávamos fazer uma dupla para tocar nos finais de semana que passamos com nossos amigos - falo lembrando de quando eu ainda morava na cidade - se você quiser posso te indicar algumas músicas legais criança - falo afagando seu cabelo .

____ Ei ! Eu não sou criança - fala enchendo as bochechas como Draco fazia quando era contrariado - eu sou um pre-adolecente . 

____ Ok Sr "pré-adolescente" - falei rindo da cara dele .

____ Ok então Sr hipster - fala empinando o nariz com um verdadeiro Malfoy mas tem algo no brilho dos seus olhos verdes que me parece familiar como olhar para um espelho .

____ Eu não sou hipster, não é por que eu uso roupas alternativas, tenho barba, uso óculos redondos, ouço música indie e rock e tenho um jeep que isso signifique que eu sou hipster - falo argumentando 

_____ Harry você acabou de descrever um hipster kkkk - fala rindo .

Continuamos nossa "discussão" sobre hipstes e crianças até chegarmos na escola onde ele vai conversar com seus amigos enquanto eu vou resolver uns últimos detalhes na secretaria. 

____Oi eu sou o novo professor de história, Potter, Harry Snape Potter. - falo me apresentando 

____ Oi ... pera ! Harry quanto tempo, lembra de mim ? - pergunta a secretaria. 

____ Na verdade não... - falo coçando a nuca .

____ Sou eu Cho! 

____ Cho? Cho Chang? A menina que namorava o Diggory ? Merlin como você mudou! - falo com uma falsa animação. 

____ Eu mudei? Você nem parece aquele garoto magricela de uns anos atrás - falou tentando jogar charme pra cima de mim - se você quiser podemos sair mais tarde pra eu te contar as novidades ou sei lá - fala quase se jogando encima de mim. 

_____ Não obrigado - pego minhas coisas e vou para a primeira aula do dia .


	6. Cap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call it what you want  
Call it what you want  
I said just call it what you want  
Call it what you want

As aulas ocorreram normalmente com apresentações e relembrando alguns assuntos dos anos passados só para situalos no assunto. A minha última aula seria na classe do scorp e estava muito ansioso para saber se ele seria tão perpicais quanto seu pai, se bem que Draco nem Pansy que imagino ser sua mãe eram boas em história tanto que ja perdi a conta de quantas fezes fui na casa do Draco pra ajudá-lo em matérias de humanas enquanto ele me ajudava em matérias de exatas ( com exceção de Química) . Quando cheguei na sala ele estava em uma mesa ao lado da minha rabiscando algo numa folha e isso me lembrou muito da época em que eu ainda estudava e as vezes fazia um rascunho de alguma coisa aleatória em uma folha qualquer do caderno .

___ Bom dia turma - falo fazendo todos se calarem e voltar a seus lugares - todos vocês são novos aqui eu imagino, mas não se assustem eu também sou, meu nome é Harry Snape Potter e eu já estudei aqui quando tinha a idade de vocês, na época meu pai Severo Snape dava aula de Química nessa escola, mas podem ficar calmos eu felizmente não puxei o humor dele, se tem uma coisa que não muda em nenhum Potter é com certeza o cabelo, os olhos mas acima de tudo é a alma - falo hulmorado - então espero que nós nos demos bem e vamos para a chamada !

Faço a chamada normalmente reconhecendo alguns sobrenomes no caminho até Chegar ao "s" onde estranho pois o nome do scorp é somente "Scopions H. Malfoy" e conhecendo os Malfoy como eu conheço o "h" não é um sobrenome abreviado. Continuamos a aula normalmente e me surpreendo pois scorp é muito bom em história bem o oposto do seu pai, na hora da saída eu espero por scorp pois não sei se Draco já saiu do plantão para buscá-lo. Então enquanto estávamos perto do meu carro eu comecei a procuralo já que des dos 13 anos eu sou mais alto que a maioria das pessoas da minha idade, então eu o vejo ali com os cabelos claros baguncados e com a pele quase translúcida no sol com manchas escuras embaixo dos olhos .

Draco pov

Quando eu vi ele ali do lado do meu filho eu gelei criando paranoias na minha cabeça então eu lembrei daquela noite de despedida dele 

Flashback:   
Ele estava lá com aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam tanto que parecia iluminar o salão, Harry estava encostado na bancada da cozinha conversando com seus amigos que como ele já estavam um pouco altos pela bebida não que eu estivesse muito diferente já que Pansy me arrastou para umas dessas brincadeiras que envolvem beber uma bebida como pagamento, eu estava tão distraído que nem o percebi vindo na minha direção. 

____ hey dray - falou rodeando minha cintura com seus braços e colocando a cabeça no meu ombro já que des dos 13 anos ele é mais alto que eu .  
____ aí me solta seu grudento - falo enquanto ele gargalha e me aperta mais ainda .  
___ você tá muito bravo para um dragão tãoooo pequeno - fala ele com a voz arrastada .  
____ e você está bêbado, deixa só o padrinho ficar sabendo .  
____ é minha última noite na cidade dray relaxa um pouco - fala ele me girando e dando um beijo na minha testa e sai para pegar umas bebidas para nos 

Dou risada por seu comportamento infantil e vou para o sofá onde já tinha alguns pobres coitados caídos e me sento assistindo Pansy e Hermione dançando alguma coreografia aleatória do just dance . Eu já estava lá um tempo sinto uma barba recém nascida roçando no meu pescoço e quando me viro para ver quem era mesmo já sabendo de quem aquele cheiro amadeirado vinha .

____ Hi my little Dragon - fala ele como se nada tivesse acontecido


	7. Cap 7

___ sai Harry - falo empurrado seu rosto de brincadeira .  
____ nossa assim você me magoa Dray- fala fazendo um falso beicinho - agora só falta dizer que não me ama .  
____ Mas eu não amo - falo rindo da cara indiguinada que ele faz- que foi você que perguntou !?  
____ Então é assim agora né? - então ele me acerta com uma almofada e logo eu revido.  
_____ Você fica muito chato quando está bêbado.  
_____ Mas você ama issooooo - fala com a voz arrastada.  
______ vai se fuder Potter - falo jogando outra almofada nele .  
e assim começamos uma guerra de almofadas e definitivamente tudo que não poderia ferir que estava ao nosso alcance . Estávamos tão entretidos na nossa brincadeira que nem reparamos que tínhamos subido para o segundo andar e já estávamos no quarto dele , enfim eu peguei um travesseiro da sua cama e subi em seu colo o derrubando no chão, estava preste a dar o golpe fatal quando aconteceu, foi como se o universo estivesse parado e só restava nos dois ali, eu sentado no seu colo olhando para aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes enquanto ele estava ali com suas mãos apoiadas nas minhas coxas, então nós nos beijamos tão intensamente como se presisasemos disso para viver e de um modo sim realmente precisávamos disso para viver os momentos que se seguiram foi uma confusão de mãos, bocas, prazer e uma paixão que incendiava o quarto como labaredas flamejantes, foi tão errado mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo, irresistível e quente que eles não puderam parar e essa noite pra sempre ficaria presa na memória dos dois mesmo que foçe por uma vaga lembrança.


	8. Cap 8

Pov Harry   
Ele parecia tão abalado e diferente do Draco das minhas lembranças com aquelas olheiras e ele parecia magro e cansado não me surpreenderia se foçe pelos plantões no hospital, Draco sempre gostou de ser o melhor no q fazia, mas tinha algo ali era um brilho de quem trazia memórias que marcam. Não pensei muito nisso afinal ele é médico ele já teve ter perdido alguns pacientes, mas mesmo assim aquele sentimento de querer proteger não saía de mim, eu confesso que fiquei muito preocupado quando ele parou de falar comigo, sendo que nós sempre fomos muito ligados, mas acho q foi na época que ele entrou no romance com a mãe do scorp e acabou deixando de lado nossa amizade e depois veio o emprego e outras responsabilidades não o culpo afinal foram dez fucking anos não duas semanas muitas coisas mudaram nesse tempo .   
Estava tão entretido nos meus pensamentos que nem percebi que Draco se aproximava como um animal arisco, só fui despertar dos meus pensamentos quando ele já estava na minha frente e Scorpions pulou para o abraçar enquanto Draco o pegava no colo .  
____ Oi pai, você conhece o Harry? - falou encarando o pai .  
_____ Esse cara de cicatriz ?- fala fazendo referência ao meu apelido de infância - é claro fomos criados praticamente na mesma casa, éramos melhores amigos na sua idade !  
_____ Eram ? Mas o que aconteceu ?- fala scorp com uma carinha fofa que ficava entre triste e confuso, me lembrando de Draco naquela idade.  
_____ Eu fui embora para outra cidade e acabamos perdendo o contato - falo bagunçado o cabelo do scorp que ja estava no chão de novo .  
____ Nossa que triste .  
____ É ... várias coisas aconteceram depois que você foi embora - fala Draco um pouco triste .  
____ Por exemplo o scorp né "mine dragon" - falo com um ar de implicância e vejo um brilho de medo anos olhos de Draco e me pergunto o motivo - eu juro que achava que a Pansy era lésbica, mas o scorp tá aqui para provar o contrário não é mesmo ?  
_____ O que eu tenho a ver com a tia pans?- pergunta scorp confuso .  
_____ Oras ela é sua mãe, não? - falo também confuso - Draco ele sabe ?  
_____ É claro que ele sabe testa rachada, e por que raios você achou que a Pansy era a mãe dele?   
_____ Oras o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos verdes meio que entregam já que eu e ela eram os únicos com essas características no grupo mas já que você diz que ela não é a mãe dele, quem é?   
_____ Mas Harry eu não tenho mãe, foi o papai que ficou grávido.


	9. Cap 9

Pov Draco 

Quando scorp fala aquilo eu entro em desespero, Harry não é burro uma hora ele teria que descobrir de um jeito ou de outro. Tento esconder minha cara de medo mas aparentemente Harry já a percebeu .  
____ Ei dragão você está bem ?  
____ Si-sim, eu estou perfeitamente bem só me lembrei de umas coisas que eu preciso resolver em casa, algum dia você passa lá para tomar um chá - falo me virando para ir para o carro .  
____ Tchau Harry - fala scorp dando tchauzinho com a mão enquanto me segue .  
____ Tchau criança - fala bagunçando o cabelo de scorp .

Pov Harry 

Puta que pariu como eu nunca pensei nisso, logo eu que nasci do amor de dois homens era para eu já ter suspeitado, além de que Draco nunca mostrou muito interesse em nenhuma menina, se bem que Draco nunca demonstrou interesse em absolutamente ninguém, o que me faz pensar; quem é o pai do scorp? Com esse pensamento em mente entro no meu carro e coloco "Do I Wanna Know?" do Arctic monkeys, que se encaixa perfeitamente com o meu estado no momento afinal, eu quero mesmo saber? 

Quando chego na casa dos meus pais vou para meu quarto provisório e pego o meu bloco de folhas e um lápis onde começo a fazer um rascunho do rosto de scorp e do de Draco e assim começo a fazer anotações sobre as semelhanças entre eles como o cabelo loiro, o formato do rosto e etc, e em outra parte comeco a anotar as diferenças como o cabelo bagunçado e olhos verdes além de anotar a data de nascimento que tive acesso graças ao diário onde tem a data de nascimento de todos os alunos e cálculo para ver em média em que data Draco tinha ficado grávido e a semana bate justamente com a semana em que foi minha festa de despedida, tenho lembrar se Draco interagiu com alguém naquela semana ou na festa mas não lembro de ninguém, muito menos alguém com os traços de scorp.  
_____ Oi filho o que está fazendo? Vendo o quão parecido a cobrinha é de você? Tem certeza que não é pai dele ? - me assusto com a presença do meu pai (James) no quarto e pelo que ele me falou.  
____ Que? Isso seria impossível! Não seria? - falo um pouco inseguro pois lembro que na manhã depois da festa eu acordei abraçando um Draco adormecido que mais se assemelhava a um anjo   
____ E eu que tenho que saber onde você andou metendo esse pinto nos últimos 10 anos ? - fala meu pai sarcasticamente e eu jogo um travesseiro nele indignado .

______ Ei não é assim também, é que eu realmente não lembro de já ter dormido com ele !

_____ Sério? Eu sempre achei que vocês tinham um caso antes de nos mudarmos- fala meu pai pensativo- e aquela noite antes de nos mudarmos ? Você não disse que acordaram na mesma cama ?  
______ É verdade como eu não me toquei antes ! - falo lembrando do ocorrido - mas e se não aconteceu nada naquela noite e eu só estiver paranoico ?

______ Só tem um jeito de descobrir, pergunte à ele .

______ Mas e se.... ?- pergunto um pouco incerto 

_______ Você só vai descobrir se perguntar. Agora vamos lá pra baixo ajudar Severus no jantar antes que ele suba e nos puxe pelas orelhas !

Depois dessa conversa descemos para a cozinha e ajudamos meu pai no jantar ou pelo menos tentamos por que sinceramente meu pai não sabe nem fritar um ovo direito e eu bem eu sobreviveria se precisasse. Depois do jantar peguei meu notebook e meu fone coloquei minha playlist e fui procurar um apartamento próximo à escola, em que eu poderia morar, achei um bem legal e com um preço muito bom além de ficar próximo da casa dos meus pais e padrinhos mas como já era tarde resolvi pensar nisso amanha já que tenho que levantar cedo para dar aula.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

____ Bom dia ! - digo meio sonolento sentado na mesa com uma caneca de café quando vejo meu pai descer a escada.

_____ Bom dia filho - fala ele parando do meu lado e me dando um beijo na testa- está pensativo desde ontem quando seu pai foi conversar com você, aconteceu alguma coisa ? - pergunta arqueado a sombreancelha .

_____ Eu acho que engravidei o Draco! - falo puxando o "bandeide" de uma vez e vejo ele cospir o pouco de suco que ele tinha colocado na boca .

_____ Oi ? Como assim Harry? Quando ? Draco ? Draco meu afilhado ? Aquele Draco ? - fala ele chocado fazendo mil perguntas uma atrás da outra .

_____ Eu não sei eu não perguntei a ele ainda se scorp é meu filho mas toda as peças se encaichão, e se eu estiver certo foi na nossa última noite na cidade e sim é o Draco Draco, aquele Draco.

_____ Meu deus e voce ainda nao foi falar com ele por que poso saber ?

______ Eu só fui desconfiar onten à noite - falei e só então fui olhar para o relojo - meu Deus pai eu tenho que ir depois nos conversamos mais bejos e de um beijo no pai por mim- por fim peguei alguns papéis que tinha deixado na mesa que eu precisava levar e os coloquei no carro junto da minha mochila e parto para a escola quando chego vejo scorp junto a Draco no estacionamento perto de um Sandero branco que provavelmente pertencia a Draco, por sorte tinha uma vaga ao lado do carro deles e foi exatamente onde estacionei, estava saindo do carro com alguns papéis e minha mochila pendurada em um ombro só nem tive chance de raciocinar antes de ter um Scorpius Malfoy pulando nas minhas pernas para me abraçar e eu depois de conseguir me equilibrar retribui o abraço, olho para cima e vejo um Draco um pouco nervoso .

______ Oi cara de cicatriz - ele acena pra mim rapidamente - ei filho vem aqui por favor - ele chama carinhosamente - por que você não entra para eu poder falar aquilo com o seu tão amado professor ? hum? - fala bagunçado ainda mais os cabelo bagunçados de scorp .

_____ Ok , tchau pai , até Harry - sai acenando .

______ Tchau querido/ até - falamos em unisenso .

______ Então Harry eu juro que não quero incomodar mas o scorp insistio - ele fala um pouco sem jeito - eu ia pedir uma babá mas o scorp insistiu e ele fez a carrinha de cachorro e...... - percebi que ele estava começando a entrar em pânico .

______ Ei Draco calma seja o que for pode me pedir - falei dando um sorriso - como nos velhos tempos! - falei e ouvi ele repetir baixinho enquanto se acalmava .

___Ok é que ..... euprecisoquevocefiquecomoScorpiusessatarde - ele falou tudo embolado e eu não entendi porra nenhuma.

______ Seja o que for eu não entendi bulhufas então não tem como eu concordar se eu não sei do que se trata - falei e vi ele soltar um sorrisinho. 

______ Eu preciso que voce fique com o Scorpius essa tarde enquanto eu trabalho mas juro que fico livra antes das 6h .

______ Era só isso ? _ falo e vejo seu rosto suavizar - é claro que eu fico com ele, mas antes você terá que me responde uma coisa mas já te aviso que tomo conta dele independente da resposta - vejo seu rosto passar de alívio para confuso .

______ Ok o que você precisa saber ?

______ O Scorpius é meu filho ?


	10. Cap 10

Pov Draco 

Eu senti meu sangue gelar. Agora fudeu de vez e se ele ficasse com raiva por eu ter "escondido" o scorp dele e tentasse tirar o scorp de mim mas eu conheço ele a anos ele nunca seria capas de fazer algum mal para mim ou para o scorp. Eu estava entrando em pânico e acho que ele percebeu pois logo se aproximou e me envolveu em seus braços e começou a fazer círculos nas minhas costas para me acalmar e estava funcionando .

____ Draco você tem que se acalmar não é como se eu fosse brigar com você ou sequestrar seu filho- ele falou calmante perto de meu ouvido - eu apenas quero saber porque eu quero estar presente na vida dele . 

_____ Si-si-sim - eu respondi baixinho escondendo o rosto em seus braços. Eu senti ele se afastando o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos então ele disse .

_____ Você precisa falar mais alto eu não escutei Dragon- falou ele carinhosamente, tirando um mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. 

_____ Sim ele é seu filho, eu descobri que estava grávido alguns meses depois de você se mudar - falei um pouco mais calmo mas sem olhar nos olhos dele com medo de ver raiva ou até nojo de mim mas a realidade foi muito diferente disso. Ele me apertou mais ainda e começou à chorar e eu fiquei sem entender nada até ele levantar a cabeça com os olhos molhados e um grande sorriso no rosto - Voce não está bravo ? Ou com nojo ?

_____ Bravo ? É claro que eu estou bravo mas eu estão feliz em ter um filho com você que esse sentimento pode ficar para depois, e por que eu teria nojo de você? - eu realmente não esperava essa reação dele. Mas nada se compara à minha reação ao ele continuar a falar- eu sempre te amei meu dragãozinho raivoso, eu sempre imaginei construir uma família com você, obviamente não tão cedo mas não é como se isso importasse agora .

______ Harry eu também te amo mas eu não posso ignorar esses últimos anos e eu não posso entrar em um relacionamento com você ainda . Mas não pense que por isso eu não vou permitir que você veja o scorp, afinal ele te adora - falei e ele susurou um " está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem" enquanto enchugava uma lágrima do meu olho que nem reparei que tinha deixado cair .  
O calor de seu abraço estava tão inebriante e confortável tao diferente do clima nublado no qual tinha amanhecido que quando Harry teve que se afastar para entrar na escola antes do sinal tocar eu me arrepiei pela brisa fria que passou pelo meu corpo .

_____ Toma eu sei que esqueceu o seu e que é orgulhoso demais para admitir que está sentindo frio sem ela - fala pegando uma jaqueta de sua bolsa e colocando sobre meus ombros - bem melhor assim .

_____ Obrigado - falo agradecido mesmo meio contrariado por ser tão previsível enquanto aquele testa rachada ficava me encarando com aquele sorrisinho dele. 

_____ Que horas você disse que iria buscar o scorp? - ele fala e eu fiquei surpreso pois achei que depois de tudo ele não iria querer ficar essa tarde com ele .

_____ Eu saio do trabalho 5:20 mas acho que consigo chegar antes das 6h. 

_____ Draco não ouse correr nessa estrada molhada- falou mostrando preocupado em seus olhos - eu também sou o pai dele e não me importo de ficar nenhum minuto a mais que seja preciso para que você venha em segurança.

______ Ok ok eu não vou vir correndo mas você não pode deixar ele na chuva por mais que ele ame sentir ela sobre o rosto como você e não de muitos doces para ele e nem café pois ele é viciado nos dois e depois não vai dormir direito - falo sério tentando lembrar quais são as outras regras - e as vezes ele dorme a tarde .

_____ Draco, se acalme ele vai ficar bem - falou ele carinhosamente colocando uma mao no meu ombro - agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais tarde . 

______ Até- falei acenando e indo pro carro, entrei e coloquei o cinto de segurança mas demorei um pouco para sair com o carro porque tudo naquela jaqueta me lembrava ao Harry. Depois de dirigir por alguns minutos chego ao hospital mas não tenho coragem de tirar a jaqueta dele e indo para a recepção vejo vários funcionários do hospital e dou um bom dia a todos, quando passo por dois médicos que eu acho que se chamam Levi Schmitt e Dr. Nico Kim, acho que já ouvi boatos de que eles são casados, mas nunca cheguei a perguntar .

_____ Bom dia Dr. Malfoy, bonita jaqueta é do seu marido? - foi o castanho que disse mas eu acho que fiz uma cara muito estranha porque o médico asiático deu uma cutovelada de leve no castanho - quer dizer, desculpa a inconveniência eu só achei que como o Sr tem um filho e...e...e...e essa jaqueta parece ser grande então presumi que seria do seu marido - ele falou nervoso enquanto o mais alto tentava conter a risada .

_____ Sem problemas. Essa jaqueta é realmente do pai do scorp mas Harry não é meu marido nos eram os melhores amigos na infância mas ele teve que se mudar alguns anos atrás e eu não consegui contar a ele sobre o srcop até hoje - falei pegando meu café e depois de uma breve conversa foi até o quadro ver que passientes eu teria hoje. 

Pov Harry 

Eu entrei na escola e depois de dar 3 aulas deu o horário do Recreio então em vez de eu ir logo para a sala dos professora eu fui para o pátio tentar encontrar scorp pra dar a notícia que ele iria ficar comigo essa tarde. Não foi difícil encontrar aquela bagunça de fios quase brancos encaracolados se destacando em um canto perto de algumas árvores, eu fui até ele é me sentei do seu lado .

_____ Oi scorp. O que está desenhando? Posso ver? - falei calmo indicando pro caderno em suas mãos. 

______ Oi Harry, pode sim - falou estendendo o caderno e pegando um suco da lancheira .

_____ Ficou muito bom - falei admirado- eu desenho também sabia ?

_____ Sério?!?! Uau!

____ Sim é como voce vai passar a tarde comigo eu posso te mostrar alguns dos meus desenhos. 

_____ Sério? Uau eu sabia que você aceitaria ! - ele falou animado e eu bagunçei o cabelo dele come meu pai fazia em min quando eu era pequeno


	11. Cap 11

Corta tempo <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

É estranho pensar que esse garotinho ao meu lado tão parecido comigo mas ao tempo tão diferente é meu filho com meu melhor amigo de infância. O resto do Recreio foi tranquilo e as duas últimas aulas tbm e agora estamos no meu carro indo para a casa dos meus pais para almoçar antes de irmos ver os apartamentos que estou querendo comprar. E agora que sei que scorp é meu filho vou dar preferência a um apartamento que tenha dois quartos para se o Draco permitir ele dormir lá em casa. Falando nisso, será que Draco contou a scorp que eu sou seu pai ? Se não será que ele contará? Não adianta eu ficar me preocupando por antecedência quando Draco vier buscá-lo eu pergunto mas conhecendo Draco como eu conheço ou pelo menos achava conhecer ele vai falar sim ou até já falou, pois ele sabe como é estressante ter um pai ausente no caso dele a mãe que nunca teve tempo pra ele e raramente estava em casa .   
Chegamos em casa e logo somos recepcionados pelo meu pai sorridente na porta com uma cara muito suspeita .

____ Oi pai - falo acenando e vejo ele dar passagem, e fazer sinal de que quer conversar, então eu me viro para scorp e falo: Scorp por que você não sobe e põem suas coisas lá no meu quarto e depois desce e vai para a cozinha ver se meu pai precisa de ajuda ? - vejo ele concordar com a cabeça e subir as escadas .

_______ Então, se ele está aqui é porque você tem uma resposta para suas dúvidas, certo ?

_______ Sim e não - ele me olhou confuso - sim ele é meu filho, descobri isso após muita insistencia da minha parte, Draco tinha medo de me contar. E não pois ele viria aqui pra casa de qualquer forma, Draco perguntou se eu poderia ficar com ele essa tarde enquanto é fazia o plantão da tarde . 

_______ Entendo, mas agora suba para lavar as mãos e desça para o almoço. Vocês vão ficar o resto da tarde ?

_______ Lamento que não, vou passar a tarde procurando apartamentos. 

Corta tempo >>>>>>>>>>

Após almoçarmos seguimos para o carro onde nos dirigimos ao primeiro apartamento. Estava chuvoso pelo lado de fora o que me lembra quando eu era mais novo e em dias assim Draco ia lá em casa e assistimos filmes embaixo de edredons quentinhos.   
O primeiro apartamento era de tamanho médio e tinha uma bonita bancada na cozinha mas ainda não era o apartamento ideal . O próximo ficava muito longe da escola e em uma área perigosa . Mas o quinto apartamento era perfeito, ele era composto com cores terrosas e verde, ficava no terceiro andar , tinha um quarto sobressalente pra Scorp e era próximo da escola onde trabalhava, e pela animação de Scorp ele também gostou daquele apartamento, e o melhor ele foi recentemente limpo o que significava que ja poderia trazer meus móveis ainda hoje . Já era umas quatro da tarde quando começamos a trazer alguns móveis como a TV, o sofá, o fogão e a geladeira, sem esquecer de um colchão onde eu durmiria por essa noite antes de terminar de trazer os móveis que eu já tinha comprado ou ganhei ao longo dos anos .  
Assim que terminamos de arrumar os poucos móveis que trouxe tive a ideia de descer até a lojinha ao lado do prédio e comprar alguns salgadinhos e doces para comer com scorp enquanto esperava Draco chegar e é claro mandei o novo endereço para ele para que ele não foçe parar na casa dos meus pais atoa . 

______ Ei scorp, quer assistir um filme ? - falei enquanto entrava no apartamento mostrando as sacolas de lanche para ele .

_______ Ssiiimmmm, que tal " Swiss Army Man" - pergunta ele fazendo cara de cachorrinho .

_______ Por que não? - falei indo até a TV e colocando o filme- rumos muito no começo mas quase no final do filme percebo que scorp dormiu com a cabeça no meu colo então o endireita no sofá e começo a catar as embalagens que caíram no chão e vou para a cozinha fazer o que deveria ser café quando ouço a campainha e olho para o relojo e vejo que já são quase 6:30h e imaginando que é Draco vou até a porta e atendo .

______ Draco, oi, quer entrar? Acabei de fazer café. - falei dando espaço e ele entra enquanto murmura vários pedidos de perdão. 

_______ Mil desculpas mesmo pelo atraso, é que a pista estava molhada e eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude .

_______ Draco, Draco _ colo colocando minhas em seu rosto o obrigando a olhar para mim - Draco, olha pra mim, isso calma, olha o scorp está bem! Ele está dormindo no sofá, e eu falei para você não vir correndo pois eu não me incomodo nem um pouco de ficar com o scorp enquanto você trabalha - falo calmamente e ele parece se acalmar então me abraça e esconde seu rosto um pouco molhado pelo sereno e lágrimas teimosa no meu peito, então eu o aperto mais forte em um abraço na intenção de protejelo do mundo .

____ Vem Dray entra você tá todo molhado - falo com ele ainda nos meus braços e o acompanho até a sala onde scorp dormia no sofá - espera aí eu vou pegar uma blusa seca para você antes que fique doente .

____ Ok - ele fala ainda um pouco fora do ar .  
Saio vendo ele se sentar do lado do scorp enquanto faz carinho em seu cabelo. Vou até meu "quarto" onde tem um colchão do lado de umas peças da cama ainda desmontada e algumas caixas com roupas, livros entre outras coisas que vieram da casa dos meus pais e da cidade onde morei esses últimos 10 anos. Vou procurando entre minhas blusas para ver se encontro uma que não fique grande demais nele quando encontro um moletao antigo da nossa escola que hoje em dia ficaria pequeno pois apesar de sempre ter sido alto eu era muito magro na minha adolescência. Deixando meus pensamentos de lado pego o moletom preto com dourado e volto pra sala onde encontro Draco quase caindo no sono no sofá junto de scorp. Me sinto mal pelo que vou ter de fazer mas se Draco continuar dormindo com essas roupas molhadas vai ficar doente .

_____ Dray, ei dray!- me ajoelho ao seu lado e começo a chama-lo, enquanto ele abre os olhos um pouco confuso .

______ Humm? Harry? O que foi?- pergunta ele um pouco confuso .

______ Aqui pega - entrego o moletom pra ele - se troca antes que fique doente - fasso um leve carinho em seu cabelo enquanto o ajudo a se trocar .

_____ A gente precisa ir embora - diz ele mais acordado e com a blusa que ainda ficou um pouco grande nele, olhando para a janela e vendo a forte chuva cair em meio ao breu .  
_____ Nada disso, dorme aqui hoje por favor, o scorp tá dormindo e você está cansado demais para dirigir nessa chuva ! Eu até levaria vocês mas nem eu confio em mim mesmo para dirigir assim - falo apontando com a cabeça para a chuva .Falo o abraçando pra ele não ir 

______ Hazz , ta tarde voce deve estar cansado - fala retribuindo o abraço - e também eu não estou tão cansado assim - fala e logo em seguida boceja e eu ergo uma sombrancelha - Ok você venseu onde eu durmo?


	12. Cap 12

_____ Você pode dormir comigo no meu quarto - falo com o queixo apoiado no topo da sua cabeça e ele concorda- já o scorp eu acho q está bem confortável no sofá, não acha ? É uma pena ter que acorda-lo pro jantar - falo e quando vou soltar o Draco para ir para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa roubo umbselinho seu e ele fica vermelho enquanto me segue para a cozinha .

_____ O que vai fazer para comer ? - fala se sentando na bancada enquanto me observa procurar alguns ingredientes. 

______ macarrão a bolonhesa ? - falo e vejo ele ficar animado pois sei que é sua comida favorita .

______ Ok vou te ajudar ! - fala vindo para o meu lado da bancada aregacando a manga do moletom e também me rouba um beijo mas esse eu fiz questão de aprofundar um pouco mais enquanto pegava em sua cintura . 

Quando no separamos estamos vermelhos e sorridentes, então começamos a cozinhar e entre selinhos rápidos quando nossos caminhos se cruzavam e risadas scorp aparece na cozinha com a cara um pouco amassada e querendo dengo o que me lembra muito o Draco daquela idade então como eu estava mais perto e com as mãos desocupadas eu o pego no colo e o levo para perto do Draco que estava fazendo o molho com carne moída .

_____ Boa noite querido, precisa de algo ? - fala Draco carinhosamente enquanto o da um beijo na bochecha.

_____ Tô com sede - fala ele um pouco manhoso no meu colo . Então eu o deixo sentado na bancada e pego um copo d'água pra ele - brigado tio Harry .  
Quando ele termina ele me devolve o copo e pergunto se ele quer mais alguma coisa e ele nega com a cabeça então o tiro da bancada é o coloco no chão para ver se o macarrão ferveu. 

______ Dray -falo olhando pro lado 

______ Sim ? - fala se virando para mim 

______ Você acha que já posso tirar do fogo ? - digo falando do macarrão que já parecia ter fervido o suficiente .

_______ Acho que sim - fala entrando na minha frente para poder ver melhor .

_______ Ok - tiro o macarrão do fogo e levo para a pia para escorrer a água e vejo que scorp já foi para a sala então me viro para Draco e pergunto - Dray, o scorp sabe que eu sou o pai dele ?   
Ele se vira para mim e parece um pouco surpreso mas responde .

_______ Não, ele ainda não sabe - ele faz uma pausa e pensa um pouco - mas se você quiser, podemos contar a ele no jantar ...   
Ele parece um pouco relutante mas fico tão feliz que corro até ele e o pego no colo o enchendo de beijos .

______ Ok, ok não é pra tanto Harry - ele fala risonho - é só que seria bom ele saber para o caso disso - aponta para nos dois - ficar sério, e antes que ele vire um adolescente e te odei - fala a última parte com humor .

Terminamos o jantar e levamos as panelas para a sala e comemos por lá mesmo . No fim do jantar recolho as louças e me sento novamente no tapete com os dois e é aí que a tão esperada conversa acontece .

______ Scopr temos uma coisa seria para conversar com você - diz Draco com uma cara seria enquanto pega na minha mão. Ele pode parecer que está tranquilo mas pela sua mão posso ver que ele está morrendo de medo - eu sei que já lhe disse muitas vezes que seu outro pai foi um grande amigo meu de infância e que ele teve que viajar para muito longe antes de você nascer, e eu queria disser que ele voltou à pouco tempo e eu não sabia como falar para ele e muito menos para você mas ele acabou descobrindo que era seu pai e ele mesmo tendo convivido tão pouco com você ele já te ama muito . Filho e Harry é seu pai .

______ Eu já imaginava - diz scorp com a cara mais plena do universo - e eu gosto do tio Harry ele é legal comigo e com você também. 

_____ Como assim já imaginava ? - pergunto um pouco confuso - e scorp eh sei que é dedo mas se quiser pode me chamar de pai, eu me sentiria honrado - falo passando o braço pelo lado de Draco que está tão confuso quanto eu .

_____ Quando meu pai foi me buscar na escola e disse que te conhecia e que eram muito amigos eu desconfiei aí eu comecei a observar e percebi que eu realmente era muito parecido com você ... pai, mas o ponto alto foi ver vocês se beijando na cozinha é nojento mas ao mesmo tempo eu fico feliz que vocês estejam juntos e agora nossa família está copleta !- ele fala de forma fofa e vem correndo quando eu e Draco abrimos os braços para ele se encaixar num abraço com a gente .


End file.
